1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a specimen centrifuge system for use in a specimen testing center and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A specimen centrifuge apparatus configured as follows is proposed as one for use in a specimen testing center and the like (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-84436). This apparatus includes first and second rotors. While one of the rotors is centrifuging a specimen, the other rotor replaces a specimen-contained tube with another one.
The above specimen centrifuge apparatus is capable of centrifuging a specimen with efficiency. However, the apparatus requires a relatively large space because the first and second rotors need to be arranged together on the horizontal surface. The apparatus is difficult to centrifuge a number of specimens at once because its centrifuging capacity is restricted. Even when the number of specimens to be centrifuged is very small, the apparatus needs to be operated, and it is therefore likely that energy will be consumed in vain.